Varying Ideas
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Christmas Eve fic. In which Blue decides knowing what Green got her for Christmas is a necessity. Fluffy oneshot, late posting but better now than never


**He he, so funny story guys... I actually wrote this on Dec.22 last year... *sweatdrop* But, I thought I'd post it now. Better late than never! (PPFFFT- Christmas fic...)**

**I posted this on DA first ;) This was written for a contest over there~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Poke, Poke)_

Nothing.

_(Poke, Poke)_

Nothing.

_(Poke, Poke)_

Now a little sigh of annoyance.

_(POKE, POKE)_

Green slammed his book shut in annoyance, his eye twitching warningly.

"What… do… you… want….?"

The brunette behind him simply stuck out her tongue. Flashing a smile, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I came to wish Mr. Grumpy a Happy Christmas, but instead I find him looking quite as pissed as ever."

At this Green raised an eyebrow. Without even bothering to turn around he pointed at the calendar on the far left of the room, Blue now following the direction of his index finger.

"… Fine. Happy Christmas Eve then, Meanie!"

The spiky haired gym leader didn't reply; instead choosing to ignore the crafty female behind him and go back to reading his book.

"Green. Green. GREEEEEN." Blue pestered; waving her hand in front of his eyes.

Green slowly looked her in the eye "Shouldn't you be at your brother's? It is his birthday."

Green regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth.

"Awwwwwwww! Now isn't that sweet! You took the time to remember Silver's birthday! I guess you don't hate him as much as you make it seem like you do~"

Green retorted back, annoyed "I never said I hate him."

Blue plopped down into the seat next to the spiky-haired gym leader and scooted closer to him, resulting in him scooting in the opposite direction.

"Well… you guys always look like you want to bite each other's heads off…"

"Correction. He does, not me."

Blue nestled her head back onto the couch, before clearly saying "Well, still doesn't give you both an excuse to growl at each other all the time."

"…."

"Hey, Green… quick question…"

"Yes…"

"What did you get me for Christmas~"

Green sighed, as Blue waited for his answer.

"…. I seriously doubt YOU got anyone anything for Christmas…"

Blue frowned. "Of course I did! I'm not completely stingy!"

Green restrained the urge to sarcastically reply. "So who did you get a present...?"

"Me of course! Who else!"

"…."

"…."

"….."

The brunette continued "And you. I got you a present."

Green looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted wings. "You did? You got something FOR ME?"

Blue nodded her head up and down.

"…."

"You look like you don't believe me."

"That's because I don't."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before reaching into her purse and rummaging through it; all the while Green pretending he was not at all interested in what the girl was up to.

Blue continued searching through her purse, until she felt her fingers close around something solid.

"Aha!" Blue triumphantly pulled a small box out of her purse, before throwing the lid open, and uncovering…

…Earrings…

…Pink, hoop earrings…

... Sparkly, pink, hoop earrings…

Green's eye twitched.

"Ta da! Aren't they perfect! And I even got a discount on them! They'll look great on you! Here, hold o- Green? Green? What are yo- PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

Green nonchalantly walked towards his front door, ignoring the tiny fists pounding on his back. Unlocking his front door from the inside, he threw it open; shrugging the female off his shoulder and shoving her out the door.

"Wait! Green! You forgo-"

_(!SLAM!)_

"… to tell me what you were getting me…"

Blue sighed, before looking around carefully for another way to get in.

* * *

He ran a hand through his spiky mane, falling back onto the couch with a groan. Resting his hand on his chin, he glanced at the lone drawer in the corner of the room.

Green stood up; making his way to the drawer. Placing a finger in the crack in the drawer, he heaved it open, and pulled a long object out.

Placing the smooth object in the center of his palm, Green instinctively examined it; cerulean, sparkling, intricate, and very delicate.

Shaking his head, Green put the necklace back in the drawer, before turning around and walking back to the couch to get his book.

He would give Blue her present tomorrow.

* * *

... **As usual I have no idea what I'm writing *sweatdrop* **

**Improvementtttttt~ **

**Please review so I know how bad I'm doing~ *shot* But no flames! Or else I shall *censored for the sake of children***


End file.
